In Your Eyes
by b.aka-chan xD
Summary: Nanba Minami helps Mizuki when she needs a shoulder to cry on. A bond of love forms between them. But will it be strong enough to help them to ovecome the obstacles in their way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's sad, but I **DON'T** own Hana-Kimi or it's characters... *sniff*....

This story/chapter is dedicated to my darling** Rose-chan** ( .net/u/1290995 ) and **Keoi** ( .net/u/819526 ), who are great authors and friends!!!!

(This is my first fanfic so please don't kill me!! xD )

* * *

**In Your Eyes**

"Hey Ashiya, what's up? Why is Sano not with you?" Asked Nakatsu the arriving Mizuki.

"I don't know where he is," answered the girl. "He suddenly told me that he has to go to a very important meeting. And then he left."

Nakatsu smiled – he had another chance to win over Mizuki-chan's heart! "Let's go to the mall without him! We'll have fun like this or like that! Come on! Let's go!" he said while pulling her with him.

After they turned around a corner Mizuki suddenly froze. "Mizuki, hurry!", whined Nakatsu. "What's..." he started. But in this moment he saw it too. In front of them was Sano – in a tight embrace with an unknown girl, kissing kissing her passionated.

Ashiya was heartbroken. She couldn't stand this sight; it hurt her too much. Without realising it, she started to cry, turned around and ran away, leaving the still motionless Nakatsu. The girl ran without watching out for her surroundings and after a while she crashed into someone...

"Are you hurt? What happened? Is someone hurt??!" Nanba Minami looked at her intensive, scanning the masked girl with his eyes. "Why are you crying?" "It's nothing. I'm fine. Really. It's just that something flew in my eye", she answered between sobs. Suddenly, the older guy hugged her from behind. As Ashiya tried to free herself he whispered in her ear: "don't lie. I can see it in your eyes – the pain of unrequited love.". With this he hugged her stronger, crashing her frail frame against his own body, letting her tears wet himself. And without realizing it she told him about her last 'encounter' with Sano. Some minutes and many tears later Mizuki was able to pull herself together. "Nanba-senpai", she started, looking at him with puppy eyes. "Why are you so nice to me?" At the same moment the boy suddenly rose up, pulling Mizuki to her feet. "We have to go. Curfew is soon." he stated, ignoring her previous question.

On their way back to school Nanba suddenly caught Ashiya's wrist which made her turn to face him. "There's something you have to know. If you want to, you can stay with me in my room for a while – just in case you want to keep out of Sano's way."

Mizuki needed less than a moment to decide. "I'd really appreciate to move in with you, but are you sure that I wouldn't be a burden on you? I don't want to cause you any trouble..." "Of course it's ok! My room is big enough for 2 and it would be good to have someone who keeps me company." he answered with a smile. Overwhelmed by her happiness, Ashiya hugged the guy. "Now, we really have to hurry.. Otherwise we won't be able to grab my things, Nanba-senpai!" she stated while pulling him with her.

And on their way back to the dorms both of them didn't notice one thing:

_Each of them held the others hand like an anchor....._


	2. Accidental Confession

Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own Hana Kimi * sniff *...

This chapter is dedicated to Everyone who bears my lousy writing style & my lousy English... but mostly to all the crazy people who like "In your Eyes".... You show me that there are things I am (at least a little bit) good at!!! Thank you!!

_**In your Eyes chapter 2 – Accidental Confession**_

The sun was already at it's zenith as Ashiya woke up. "Awwww... my pillow is much softer than normal." Mizuki thought while huddling herself against it. It could have stayed this way if she hadn't realized something – her pillow was breathing!! The shocked girl jumped up and stared dumbfounded at the bed. And the sight shocked her even more. The assumed pillow was no pillow - it was the schools playboy Nanba Minami!!!

"Hey babe, what's up? After all we've been through last night you react this way? Maybe I should help you to remember." he said with a wink and rose up. And before Mizuki realized it he held her tight and pressed her body against his toned chest. Lost in this warm sensation she didn't struggle when she felt his hands travel along her body, when he kissed her. And she remembered...

_---------------------------------------------------- flashback -----------------------------------------------------_

_They walked on the way back to the dorms as they passed a group of celebrating Osaka students. They invited them to celebrate along with them and offered them some drinks – alcoholics of course. After a short while (or let it be some hours), Mizuki was drunken and asked her new roommate to help her to get back to the dorms._

_Half an hour later they arrived in their room and as Nanba tried to lift the drunken girl into her bed she suddenly kissed him. And while being illuminated by the moonlight they made out. Between sporadic gasps and moans the only audible sound was the rustling of clothes that were removed And after a while, all these sounds disappeared..._

_--------------------------------------------- end of flashback ------------------------------------------------------_

With this realization Ashiya broke the magic moment. "Oh my god! Oh no! We didn't – did we?!" she asked herself totally shocked until a voice tore the girl out of her thoughts. "Hey Mizuki-chan. Mizuki-chan!! I know what you're thinking and I promise you that we did nothing. Maybe I'm a playboy, but I'd never take advantage of a drunken girl – regardless of how cute or sexy she is!"

"G..girl? What girl?! I'm a boy!" Ashiya replied automatically. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Furious, her roommate turned her around. "Do you think that I am totally mentally disabled? I recognize a girl when she is right in front of me?!" he shouted. "After I've kissed her, made out with her, fell in love with her?!?" And they fell into uncomfortable silence.

Ashiya became light in the head. She didn't, couldn't believe her ears. Only yesterday evening her big crush had broken her heart and now Nanba Minami, the respected playboy of Osaka Gakuen, her comforter, tells her that he fell in love with her? He had to...! "Maybe you think that I'm joking, but I am not. I'd say that it would be the best if you dress up Now. Otherwise it's highly possible that I won't be able to restrain myself while 'discussing' this matter with you. I'd really like to know how a girl entered this all-boys-school." Nanba said while having a very long an intense at her nearly fully exposed body. Realizing her state of bareness Mizuki blushed and hurried through their shared room, bustling collecting her clothes. Afterwards she fled into the adjoining shower, barricading it's door.

"He's right" she whispered, her back sliding down at the door. "We have to talk...."

Half an hour later a fully dressed Mizuki left the shower, crashing into her still half naked room member. Blushing, the girl turned her back at the older guy and covered her eyes.

"Suddenly shy? It's not that you're seeing me like this the first time. " Minami teased the girl. "Let's sit down on the bed – we've got to talk." And he lifted her up, carried her to the bed. They arrived there but instead of letting her go he put her on his lap, stroking the upper part of her body. She struggled to free herself, but instead of letting her go he started to stroke her even more until she let out a single hushed moan. Thereupon Nanba pulled the girl off his lap, placed her beside him on the bed and looked deep into her eyes, inviting her to introduce him to her story.

Hypnotized by his gorgeous eyes she told him everything... how she came to Osaka Gakuen, why she came, how she managed to be not exposed.. until there was nothing left to say.

Minami, who started to walk round in circles while listening to Ashiya's story, stopped, pulling the girl to her feet. "You know.." he whispered into her ear "..that every student has the duty to tell the principal in case a girl is at this school, don't you? But I won't. The things I told you are true. I promise,no, I swear, that I'll do everything in my power to protect you, everything. I'll never betray you."

Mizuki rose her head, exposing her tear strained face. "I.. believe you, Minami, " she spluttered between sobs. "I see your honesty in your eyes." And before Nanba could react, Mizuki trapped him with a deep kiss, tasting his essence.

As they broke the kiss, Mizuki looked up into the face of the by amazement paralyzed (ex-)playboy. Unsettled by his unexpected reaction the flustered girl backed off, tripping over some books. She reached out her hands and hold fast at Minami's arm, pulling him with her. They crashed onto the ground, the boy atop.

Mizuki tried to free herself, but Nanba was too strong for her. "Does this mean that we're dating?" he asked with a challenging sparkle in his eyes. "Yes..." whispered Mizuki. "Although I just got my heart broken I promise that I'll try... I'll learn to love you."


	3. bad dreams & misunderstandings

The usual stuff at the beginning (or end) of fanfictions: I still do not own Hana Kimi, it's characters and so on... BUT I own this plot and I'll NEVER give it away xD

I don't know how I managed it, but here's the 3rd chapter of this (little) fanfiction. In Germany it's already past 3a.m., but I've promised to finish at least one chapter so here I am, sitting in my dark room, writing this story (which has by the way it's own thoughts about how it wants to end). I don't know how many chapters will follow but maybe I should add, that this is the first time I write a fanfiction and don't stop writing after the first 3 words. Furthermore I decided that I'll write one or two (ore more) more chapters for my Hana Yori Dango oneshot '2 days' 'cause it really makes me happy to see how many people liked it.

This chapter is a (very) late X-Mas present to all readers of this story. It's dedicated to Rose-chan & Keoi, two brilliant writers whose mails always make me fight my own laziness. Without those great girls I wouldn't be sitting here and trying to write this chapter, making it longer by every word I type.

Happy New Year to everyone!

* * *

_Ashiya Mizuki walked through a garden. Birds were singing, bees humming and the sun shone happily on her beaming face. After a while reached the girl a picnic-spot decorated with dozens of pink roses. She lay down on the cover, gazing up to the cloudless blue sky. _

_Suddenly she heard a voice, a whisper, calling her name. At first she thought she's imaging it, but it didn't stop calling her. The girl rose up, slowly following the voice. After_ _a short walk reached Mizuki a labyrinth. On the way to this place grew the voice with each step our heroine took louder and louder, stronger and somehow tensed, as if it was pulling, fighting, to get Mizuki into it's reach._

_Ashiya Mizuki entered the dark labyrinth, feeling her way at the wall. Suddenly she heard a click and the sound of a hedge sliding close. She was imprisoned. Everything went dark, as if someone just blew out the last candle. And the voice screeched: "You're trapped, Mizuki-chan. You took everything away from me and now you gonna die!"_

_Mizuki panicked. She wanted to escape, but it was impossible. The walls moved closer and closed, choking her. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to die – not right after she had found the love of her life! The walls started to shake her, pressing her tight into themselves. "Minami, daisuki" whispered she for a last time. And everything turned black..._

* * *

"Mizuki-chan! Mizuki! Wake up!" called Nanba Minami, his fear for his beloved written all over his face. Cautious shaking her shoulders repeated the boy his chorus until the girl awoke from her deep and nightmarish slumber.

She looked around with a fearful expression in her eyes, searching something which existed in her dreams. After she had proved herself of it's non-existence she turned to Nanba with tears in her eyes and dropped herself into his embrace.

Wanting his girlfriend to feel safe he tightened the hug, making her feel safe, loved, protected. "Don't worry, Mizuki-chan. It was just a nightmare. I'm by your side. Everything's alright" whispered he softly into her ear, stroking her back.

After a while she had calmed down, falling asleep once again. Nanba carefully lifted her onto his bed, not wanting her to be alone in case the nightmares came back. He lay both of them down, her head resting on his broad chest, their hands intertwined, and covered them with his blanket.

"Don't worry, you're not alone. I'm always by your side, love of my life."

* * *

It was already past noon as Ashiya Mizuki woke from her deep and finally dreamless sleep. She tried to rose up but it was impossible 'cos she was caught in her boyfriend's tight embrace which tightened as soon as she moved just a millimeter away from him.

Looking into his almost angelic face she brushed away every thought of getting up and lay herself down beside him, snuggling against his side, resting her head on his bare front, drawing imaginary circles with her fingers onto it.

But after a short while needed Mizuki to stop this, given that she had eaten nearly nothing the day before and was becoming more and more hungry by each passing second.

Our dear heroine tried to slip away from the cuddling, but it was of no avail because her sleeping roommate made no attempt in letting her go.

Some minutes later managed Mizuki to free herself at least a bit, so that she was kneeling above the older guy in a somewhat suggestive position. "Please, let no one come into this room now! Please!" wished Mizuki quiet.

Only one more difficult move parted Mizuki from her 'freedom' – she had to shift her entire weight onto her right arm to be able to lift herself out of the bed. Just as she had replaced her weight there was a sudden and more or less powerful drag at her right arm. The girl lost her balance and fell face forward onto her mischievous grinning boyfriend, kissing him in the progress.

As they broke the kiss Mizuki hit softly the former playboy's shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?" he said with a fake whine and pinned her onto the bed, kissing her once more.

Being totally fixated on each other they didn't hear the knock on the door. Too freaked out to wait for an answer opened Nakatsu Shuichi the door, scanning the room for Mizuki. "OH MY GOSH! What are you doing to my Mizuki-chan?!"he called while he attacked the dorm leader, trying to pull him off of Mizuki.

"Are you crazy? Let me go you idiot!" Nanba hissed threatening and tried to free himself from the headlock the younger boy had caught him in.

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned to the door, wanting to know who just had spoken. In the doorway stood - observed by the four teenagers – Dr. Umeda, watching the entire events very amused. "You." he pointed at Nakatsu, "I recommend you to let go of my nephew. He's slowly turning blue." Pointing at the other two he added: "I'd prefer to not repeat myself, but: What the hell's going on here?"

Before the asked ones could answer, told Nakatsu the events (out of his sight): "Nanba-senpai tried to rape poor Mizuki-chan and I rescued her!"

Mizuki tried to talk, but she got interrupted by the furious doctor. "Monkey, you've got ten seconds to leave this room on your own account, or I'll make you leave. And you two, you go immediately! to my office!" Our dear Nakatsu didn't need to be told twice – he wanted to survive this day – and left as soon as possible. The same applied to the other two, which ran as fast they could to the office.

* * *

It was deadly silent as Dr. Umeda entered his office. Birds suddenly stopped their singing and clouds obscured the sun, as if something dangerous is going to happen.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Maybe I should tell...?" Mizuki questioned, holding her boyfriend's hand tight...

* * *

After much narrating (on Mizuki's and Nanba's side) and many disbelieving and partly shocked looks (on Umeda's side) was everything said.

For the first time in his entire life was Dr. Hokuto Umeda speechless. His brain couldn't handle the informations he just got. "So... so you're trying to tell me that... you, Ashiya Mizuki, fell _out _of love with the boy you've followed to Japan, to this all-boys-school and that you're dating now my nephew, the non-stop flirting playboy?! I gotta sit down."

"Maybe we should leave now..?" Mizuki stammered, her head huddled against the still bare upper body of her still gorgeous boyfriend. They fled out of the room without getting hindered 'cause our beloved doctor was simply just too shocked to react.. or to think.. or to do anything else which required at least a little bit of brain function.

Totally exhausted by the encounter with his uncle lay Minami Nanba himself down onto the bed. "Wanna relax with me, Mizuki-chan?" he asked, directly pulling her down. "I should take it as a rhetorical question, shouldn't I?" she asked with a playful smile on her lips.

"You should."

They looked into each other's eyes, directly forgetting everything around them. Moving nearer to each other they kissed, her hands slowly exploring his body. Mizuki's lips escaping a little delightful moan as his hands mimicked her motions on her body.

"I love you." Nanba whispered, slowly falling asleep.

"I love you too."

* * *

a/n: that's it, the 3rd chapter of 'In your Eyes'.

I'd love to write here a little preview of the next chapter, but I can't tell what's going to happen 'cause I don't know it by myself. Constructive ideas are always welcomed, critics of course too.

A great, wonderful and happy 2010 wishes -chan xD


	4. Nightly Events & Bad Letters

**"Short" authors note: **After a long break here's the next (but short) chapter of 'In your Eyes'.. I'm sorry for it's shortness and much more I'm sorry because of the loooooong break between the updates... but school totally exhaustes me and lots of sleepless nights don't help a muse to gain ideas xD. I dedicate this chapter to all reader who read this story but more to everyone who reviewed and/or added it to his/her favorites and/ or alerts :D. AAAAAND to my dear friends Mel ( her account on fanfiction. net is GeeDee382 ) and Rose-chan-chan.. they are the best and you really gotta check out their stories :D

By the way: in less than 23 minutes is my 16th birthday (German time of course^^)... and my wishes are lots of reviews and some chocolate cake x3

* * *

It was already around midnight when Nanba Minami woke up. He tried to sit up but it was impossible due to our dear heroine who used once again our favorite former playboy as her pillow. "This girl and her habits", he murmured to himself.

He just drifted back to sleep when he heard the dull sound of footsteps near the door and the sound as the latter one got opened. "Who are you?", Minami whispered while he slowly rose up from his bed. "You'll know soon enough. Now follow me to the lobby – we gotta talk."

Curious went Minami through the dark floor and entered the moonlit lobby. But it was empty. He just wanted to leave as the unknown person pushed him down onto the ground and held him down.

"What do you want from me Sano?"

"I want to know what you did to Mizuki! What did you do with him?"

"Why are you so interested? It's not like it should matter to you! He isn't your roommate anymore"

"It's just your fault! You brainwashed him. And now tell me: What did you do to him!" Sano ordered, pressing the older guy much harder onto the ground.

"What should I have done to him? In case you have already forgotten: I'm Minami Nanba, Ohsaka Gakuen's renowned playboy. What should I do to a boy like him? He may be cute but.." he was cut off by a blow to his face.

"Both of us know that Mizuki isn't a 'he' so stop lying to me. I've heard Nakatsu – he says that you tried to rape her! And now tell me the goddamn..!" Sano lifted his arm to strike another blow but...

"Stop it!" Nakatsu Shuichi was raging. He had been on the way to Sano's room when he saw his beloved Mizuki standing beside the door of the lobby, looking deeply shaken. Puzzled he had risked a look into the lobby just as Sano prepared himself for the second blow into Nanba's face.

Furious he pulled Sano away from the slightly rampaged dorm leader. "What do you think you're doing?" he spat at his friend. Since the latter one didn't attempt to answer he continued: "Do you really believe that this is good for Ashiya? Do you think that he'll move back to your room after you 've beaten his new roommate to a pulp? Look what this did do him!" he pointed to Mizuki who went down onto her knees. "Why?", she cried while a single moonlit tear strained her face.

"Are you happy now?", Nakatsu asked, shoving Sano out of the room.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm fine, don't you see?" Minami suddenly said while he softly embraced her. "Let's go back to our room... we'll talk about this another time, ok?" And he pulled her onto her feet, leading her to their room...

* * *

(the next day)

It was around 8a.m. on a nice and sunny Saturday morning when the entire Dorm 2 was woken by a very loud and feminine scream: "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Shouts echoed from the other rooms "Ashiya? Ashiya" What happened?" and within seconds her room was filled with her friends, the other dorm members.

"They're coming!" she answered with a mixture of fear and anticipation in her eyes and her voice while her hands kept strong hold of the letter in her hands.

"Who's coming?"

"They!"

"Lemme see", the dorm head finally said, pulling the crumbled letter out of Mizuki's shaking hands. "Your family and this strange girl are coming here for a visit? Oh no!"

"I don't get it! Where's the problem? Your night-walking friend may be strange and crazy but what's the problem about your family?"

The answer to this question came quick. But, well, not by a person they expected it from. Sano Izumi, who leaned with a cool and somehow sorrowful expression at the door frame answered with emotionless voice: "The last time they came they wanted to take Mizuki away from m.. - this school." And with a last (longing) glance at his former roommate he turned around and left.

"What. was. that.? Nakao murmured, "What's going on with Sano? He totally changed since Ashi.." But he was interrupted by Nakatsu. "Sano's not important at the moment! Everything that should matter now is how we make sure Mizuki-chan can stay!"

"That's the first brainy thing I've ever heard you say" Nakao snapped.

"Shut up you sissy!"

"Don't be so full of yourself, you monkey! And stop calling me a sissy!"

"At first you - " Nakatsu stopped. While they were shouting Nanba had walked behind them, pulling their shoulders together. And now he whispered into the boys' ears with a scaring voice: "Just one more sound and I'll kick you out of this dorm. Literally. Do you understand?" With this both boys shook their heads frantically in enforced agreement.

"You don't need to help me... I'll be fine" Mizuki stuttered.

"No, we gotta help you!" the boys called in unison. "Let's go to the cafeteria – we gotta get the other boys! They must help us!" And the boys ran.

"Mizuki-chan, what's up? Why don't you want our help?" Minami asked with concern in his eyes. "Well... the guys don't know about my... well, my secret and my parents don't know about this school... and the guys don't know this, do they? They'll most likely let my parents know about it!" the girl cried while holding tight onto her boyfriend. "My dear Mizuki, I already told you that you belong to me, didn't I? I swear that I'll never let you leave!" And he lifted her head, looked deep into her eyes and kissed her passionated.

Absorbed into the magic of the moment they once again forgot everything around (and about) them. Eventually they broke the kiss because they needed to breathe – and because of an impatient cough by Hokuto Umeda who suddenly appeared in the door frame. "If you continue like this you two idiots will most likely blow her cover before her parents arrived, you idiots!", he told them off. "By the way," he added "how do you want to restrain Ashiya's parents from finding out about her studying at an all boys school?"

"How comes you know already about them visiting?", Ashiya wondered.

"News spread fast – particularly when half dorm 2 runs through the school and tells everyone passing!"

"Oh..."

"Yes, 'oh'! Now tell me.. what's your plan? Or let me guess – you have no, right?"

"Well..." But she was interrupted by Sekime who breathless stood in the floor while he snapped for breath. "Ashiya-kun? Ah, Ashiya-kun, you're here! I've been looking for you everywhere! The principal wants to see you. Now. It seems like it has got something to do with your parents... You better hurry.. it seems like an very important matter!"

And without another word our dear heroine left the room...


End file.
